Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In various fields, materials may benefit from protection from fire. One approach is to coat the material with a flame retardant to protect the material from fire. The flame-retarded material can thus be more resistant to a flame than a material that has not been coated with a flame retardant.